As location services become more prevalent, mobile devices which are using location services may have access to map information from multiple different sources. Such map information may include different levels of details. Current methods of merging maps involve extracting features from the map information contained in the maps, and using those feature points and landmarks as anchors to align and scale different maps in order to match the anchor points and then merge the map information into a single merged map. If different maps are known to have the same coordinate systems, such as when maps include map location details in absolute latitude and longitude coordinates, then scaling and aligning is easy, simply using the coordinate details included in the map information.
In certain environments, merging information from different maps may be difficult because of differing orientation and scaling between the maps that makes identifying matching map points difficult if only the map information is used. Such a situation may be present with a detailed indoor map that may be available in certain environments, and an outdoor map without such indoor details. Improved systems and methods for merging maps in a mobile device location environment may thus be desirable.